


Valentine's Day

by strangemurphy



Category: Ginmione, Herminny - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangemurphy/pseuds/strangemurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Voldemort's demise, Hermione and her boyfriend Ron, resort to the muggle lifestyle. However, Hermione is not content, and after yet another dim looking Valentine's day she decides to start the day with a new perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cryerrytiem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryerrytiem/gifts).



The dull drone of the alarm clock invaded Hermione’s ears, forcing her to stir from slumber. Already her day seemed to have deteriorated, and she hadn’t even been awake for one minute. Ronald’s increasingly loud snoring made it almost impossible to hear the alarm for much longer, with a huff Hermione reached over and slammed her fist down onto the off button. _Another day in paradise_. She thought.

Not very often would Hermione feel the need to quote Phil Collin’s lyrics, but today the necessity to wallow in self-pity was imminent. She knew, from her recently obtained psychology degree that the feeling of dreading Valentine’s Day with your lover, was not healthy. Although the hope was that this bored, unknown feeling would eventually go away, Hermione couldn’t see it happening any time soon, or at all for that matter. Pushing these thoughts into the abyss of her mind, she rolled over to look at the man she shared a bed with. Ginger hair stood out from the covers, unkempt from last night’s sleep. There is no ulterior meaning to this, she hadn’t been intimate with Ron in weeks.

“Ronald…” before, this wake up would have been in a cheery tone, met with kisses across his bare back in order to stir him. Now, it felt like a chore, just like everything else she had to do for him. The only response she ever got now was a begrudged grumble, which was repeated again on this morning. _Happy Valentine’s Day to you too_.

Hermione swore to herself that she would not let this bring a depressing air about her day, instead of wallowing she kicked off the crisp covers which restricted her and took a deep breath. The room smelt stale. _Men_. Having a strange sense of optimism about today, she opened the bedroom window, and sniffed the fresh morning dew which exhilarated her senses. Ignoring Ron’s snores, she bounded into the kitchen. When turning the radio on she was thrilled to realise that her favourite song was playing, a new Taylor Swift hit that she could never remember the name of, there were too many out these days.

Plans had to be made for today, and not with Ronald. She was sick to death of his depressing monologue, giving everyday a dark undertone. _Not today_. Relishing in the fact that the sun was shining in Kent, (especially in February), she basked herself under hot water, taking care to cover her entire body in suds. Her mood would always improve after a bout of cleanliness.

Even after half an hour of Hermione showering, Ron still hadn’t stirred. Walking passed him, she dropped the towel to the floor, bemused by the fact she was completely naked and he wasn’t even conscious to appreciate it. Carefully she chose a modest outfit, typical for her. A freshly pressed white blouse with a pair of flattering blue jeans, which shaped her legs perfectly. Underneath, she decided that she would bare matching underwear, making sure to choose her best red lace. Now, all that was left to do was find someone who was also free on Valentine’s Day, normally this would prove a difficult task, but Hermione was more inclined than her peers.

It wasn’t often that Hermione resorted back to the skills she learned at Hogwarts, ever since Voldemort’s demise when she was eighteen, she had converted back to the muggle lifestyle. But today it wasn’t appealing to cook pancakes herself, so she shut the kitchen blinds and carefully pulled her wand out from the wine bar. Even though she had not produced these spells in quite some time, she still had the experience to use the spells without using verbal commands.

While enjoying blueberry pancakes, curtesy of magic, she scrolled through her phone contacts and pondered on who to call. Hermione wasn’t interested romantically in anyone besides the lazy 22 year old currently sleeping, and she would never dream of cheating on him. For this reason, she deemed it best not to ask a male friend; Harry would have been an option if he was not overseas in Romania visiting Hagrid who had moved not too long ago to be with Norbert, the dragon she had first encountered in her second year at Hogwarts. This train of thought led her to a brilliant idea, if Harry was out of the country, Ginny would also be alone on Valentine’s Day. A thousand ideas buzzed through her mind, coffee and then a chic flick in the cinema was their usual excursions. _Why should today be any different?_ Hermione thought.

The mobile’s tone rang three times, it seemed forever to Hermione before Ginny finally picked up.

“Hey Hermione, what’s up?” the girl, a year junior to Hermione seemed cheery, but Hermione could detect a hint of gloom in her voice. _Probably missing Harry_.

“I was wondering if you wanted to do something today, you know what Ron is like.” She could feel butterflies building in her stomach at the glimmer of hope.

“Yeah, my brother isn’t exactly Romeo when it comes to romance.” Ginny paused, contemplating the situation, “sure, Harry isn’t here anyway.” Hermione detected a hint of excitement in her friend’s voice.

“I’ll pick you up around half twelve then?”

“That suits me perfectly.” Ginny hung up the phone. Hermione found herself repeating the words in her mind. _Perfectly… that suits me perfectly._ Physically shaking her head, she rejected these thoughts, wondering why they had even entered her brain.

The time passed slowly to Hermione, but for Ginny it was going too fast. She had no idea why Hermione would want to go out with her on Valentine’s Day. Her brother was no catch, but they were in love, or so it seemed. Half an hour ago she agreed to the meeting time, even though she had still been in bed when Hermione had called. Lately, all she had been doing was cultivating under the covers, she felt hurt for Harry leaving her for two months, especially considering he would miss both Valentine’s Day and their wedding anniversary. Even her fellow quidditch players on the Holyhead Harpies hadn’t been able to lift her spirits. However, the call from Hermione somehow had provoked a happy emotion within her. They hadn’t spoken in a while, Ginny had stayed in the wizardry community, unlike her brother and his girlfriend.

The house was awfully cluttered, causing Ginny to trip over multiple times. Unlike Hermione, she was not obsessive about organisation. Finally, with five minutes to spare Ginny deemed herself presentable, although on an empty stomach. She donned a pair of black skinny jeans and a v-neck green sweater, which complimented her light red hair. She had to resort to the spare room to find her muggle clothes, something she did not wear often.

At 12:29 she heard a car horn outside, Hermione was never late. _Oh lord_. Ginny let out a supressed groan, her stomach full with nerves. Looking in the mirror in the hallway she convinced herself that she looked okay, _perhaps better than okay_. Before she could reach for the door handle, the bell rang. _Forever impatient_. Realising it was too late to turn back now, Ginny unlocked the front door and opened it slightly, being sure to not let Hermione have a view of the messy semi-detached house.

“Hermione… hey.” Ginny stuttered, as the words clumsily fell out of her mouth. Hermione looked at her, perplexed, almost not recognising Ginny’s behaviour.

“Are you okay Ginny?” the crinkle in Hermione’s brow showed her concern, Ginny tried not to look at her friends intensely dark brown eyes, knowing they would captivate her, they always had.

“Umm, yeah. I’m all good to go.” Ginny grabbed her handbag with the hand not grasping the door. Sensing that Ginny did not want her to come in, Hermione backed off the stone steps, allowing Ginny to slip out without revealing the house.

Ginny slumped down into the passenger’s seat of Hermione’s blue Mini Cooper, when she started the engine Ginny turned towards her.

“You really have resorted to the muggle lifestyle haven’t you?” Hermione shrugged, trying not to pay too much attention to the question.

“What do you want to do today? A movie? Coffee?” Hermione asked, looking in the rear-view mirror as she pulled off the curb.

“Coffee sounds good.” A murmured reply, Ginny focused on the surroundings which became hazed due to the cars speed.

“We do have some catching up to do, don’t we?” Hermione glanced over at Ginny, looking sincere, apologetic for their loss of connection. Ginny allowed their eyes to meet for a second, but quickly looked away. Instead of replying, she nodded tenderly, only just enough for Hermione to notice.

Hermione saw Ginny’s look of sadness, and deciding that something had to be done, she pulled the car over on a deserted road.

“Why are we stopping?” Ginny expressed her confusion, glancing around at the area in which they had stopped. Hermione did not hesitate at a reply, instead she climbed out of the car and went around to the trunk. Ginny did not move, peering at Hermione through the side mirror, wondering what she was planning. The purple beaded handbag from years ago was present, it’s undetectable extension charm still in use. Grabbing the bag, she walked around to the passenger side and opened the door.

“Come on.” Hermione indicated for Ginny to get out, she did as requested and got out of the car, before she could ask any questions Hermione started to walk towards the forest.

“Hermione, wait!” Ginny jogged to keep up, hearing the car lock behind her as she followed her friend.


End file.
